Chinaball
Chinaball (中国球, prefers calling himself Zhongguoball), or PRCball, is a really large countryball in East Asia. Chinaball rivals Indiaball to have the longest heredity, one of his oldest ancestors being the Qinball. Chinaball claims to still be of communist, but he is of only communist shell History Ancient Chinaball So very long long time ago, China used to be land full of nomadic 1balls. Then one day a man named Huangdi came along and China can into civilization. The Hanball say they were the descendants of Yandi and Huangdi, because they were the father figures of China. The Xiaball, Shangball, and Zhouball ruled till civil wars created chaos. Imperial Chinaball Then Qinball beat all the rival states and unified China. He anschluss clay from Baiyueball and Xiongnuball. To keep Chinaball safe from Mongol Imperialball, he built the Great Wall. Qinball also tried to anschluss Vietnamball. Then there were some civil wars till Yuanball defeated Chinaball. They anschlussed so much clay that they collapsed and Mingball arised. All was fine again (except for Portugalball that stoled Macauball), till Manchuballs conquered China. During XIX century, UKball was a colonizator. He wanted also Asian colonies, so sold opium to China. Qingball tried to end the trades, but started the Opium Wars, ended with British victory and the lost of Xianggangball. Other imperial powers did the same too and occupied different part of Qingball's coastal clay. Then, there was the Taiping rebellion, which was one of the deadliest conflicts in history. After it, the Japanese Empireball invaded China, Korea and Taiwan. Qingball realized that he isn't more a great empire. China ended his dynasties and becomed a republic. Modern Chinaball Nationalist Chinaball was the first republic, only to deal with Communist Chinaball inspired by the rise of Soviet Unionball. Chinese civil war gets started between the Communists and the Nationalists. Then the Japanese became allies of Naziball and invaded China in the name of their God-Emperor. They massacred Nankingball. So the Nationalists and the Communists allied for remove Japanese Empireball from China. After WWII USAball beated Japanball and the communists exiliated the nationalists into Taiwanball. Administrative divisions Most of them usually have the same personality as Chinaball and don't have a flag of their own, which explains why not many of them appear in the comics. They're all listed in Template:Chinaball There are currently two SARs: Hong Kongball and Macauball but there will be more... Relationships China doesn't really have any friends or enemies (except for alliance with Pakistanball), but he usually takes sides and has better relationships with some countries than others. 朋友 (Friends) *Russiaball - China's wife. Also a member of BRICS. *North Koreaball - BFFs during Korean War, now annoying neighbour who wont shut up about nukes and capitalist pig-dogs. SHUT UP OR YOU WILL BE MY NEXT SAR!!! *Afghanistanball - We sold weapons to them along with USAball during the Soviet-Afghan war to fight that treachelous Soviet thleat. However, I may want to reconsidel... *Pakistanball - Ally against curry. We sell weapons to them. *Bruneiball - One of your kebab friends who gib us oil. Their surtan was burried in our grorious cray. * Malaysiaball - Our ancesters had been friends since the biggining of time. Loves made in china. Best kebab friend and ally against adobo plox. *Thailandball - Their former prime minister is of Chinese descent. xixixi *Tringapore - Majority of their population is Chinese. Arso, lich Chinese businessman do business there. xixixi *Cambodiaball - We helped them fight against Phở! *Argentinaball - We helped them fight against Tea! *Brazilball - Fellow BRICS member although I hate Hue *Venezuelaball - I sell him weapons! *Cubaball - socialist comrade in the Carribean *South Africaball - Fellow BRICS member. *African Unionball - Place for good investment! *Canadaball - he serr me Arbelta oil! He also loves pandas! 中立 (Neutral) *USAball - PAY DEBTS! GIB 1.3 TRIRRION! XIXIXIXIXIXI!! *Turkeyball - They of willings to buy our anti-air missile equipment, but won't shut up about Xinjiang. BTW, FREE WEST HAYASTAN! *ASEANcoin - I wir anchluss arr of you! Nansha and Xisha is of grourious Zhongguo cray! Just trading partners. xixixi! *Indiaball - Although I may not rike you, you ale a membel of BRICS. '敌人' (Enemies) *[[Japanball|'JAPANBALL']] - (AKA: THE UNHOLY NAZI RAPIST IMPERIUM OF ANIME) ' 'AIYA!!!! THE PSYCHOTIC ARCHENEMY OF THE HEAVENLY KINGDOM OF CHINA SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING OF TIME!!! REMEMBER NANKING MASSACRE AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! GREAT GLORIOUS CHINESE FIREWALL STRONK!!! REMOVE DECADENT NAZI ANIME, REMOVE KAWAII, REMOVE DEMONIC RAPIST HENTAI, REMOVE OTAKU, REMOVE WEEABOOS, REMOVE 4CHAN (ISN'T ACTUALLY BLOCKED), REMOVE JAPANESE INTERNET! REMOVE XIAORIBENREN! REMOVE TENTACRE PORN! FUCK RIBEN AND THEIR USE OF ANIME TO MAKE THEMSELVES SUPREME IN CYBERSPACE!!! SHINZO ABE IS THE EVIL REINCARNATE OF TOJO! CENSORSHIP STRONK AND I WILL GIVE A FUCK TO ANYONE IF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE HATES US FOR ANNIHILATING KAWAII UNDER THE HEAVENLY FIRE OF TEN THOUSAND NUKES!!! KOREA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAORIBENREN GUIZI! They did pay the reparations and renounced all aggressive acts of war, reduced to nothing more than pacifistic surrenderfags like Franceball, so neutrals, just neutrals. Move along. *UKball - GOVERNMENT WARNING, REMOVE OPIUM AFTER YOU SMOKE! OPIUM SMOKING IS DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Still wont apologise. Also took lots and lots of my clay and forced to pay huge amount of money !! Took lots of treasures and art from us like they always do (most notably Greeceball and Egyptball). He took Hong Kongball from me and only returned him in 1997. Still won't apologise. *Portugalball - Remove HUE! Took Macauball from me and only returned him in 1999. Still won't apologise. *Taiwanball - Y u no reunify? u were always part of glorious China. 合併!!! *Vietnamball - 南混蛋！ 河内是中国， 胡志明是中国， 岘港是中国， 海防是中国， 芹苴是中国， 所有的越南是中国！ 合併!!! I won 1979 and 1988! XIXI! Remove Phở! Xisha and Nasha is mine, in yuor face!!! *Philippinesball - REMEMBER NANKING MASSACRE AND COMFORT WOMEN!!! Yultong Bridge is of crapitarist propaganda! Remove Weeaboo-puppet Balut and Adobo! Nansha and Huangyan is of wo! MALAYSIA AND CHINA UNITE AGAINST XIAOFEILIUBINREN GUIZI! 合併!!! ' *Malaysiaball (sometimes) - AIYAAAA! Remove Nasi Lemak! Nansha is of grorious Zhongguo cray! *Bruneiball (sometimes) - Remove Ketupat! Nansha and oir of South China Sea is of Zhongguo plopelty! *Indonesiaball (sometimes) - South China Sea berongs to China! *Russiaball (sometimes) - We have territoreal disputes. Still won't apologize for 1969! *USAball - Zhongguo stronk will challenge Amelican military hegemony. Only I can into imperialism liberation! *East Turkestanball - No independence for yuo! Xinjiang is a part of 中国! Remove kebab! *Tibetball - 西藏 is of 中国! Remove Dalai Lama! Remove Tibetan Buddhism! *ISISball - Aiya! Stay away from Xinjiang! [[Wikipedia:Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour|'OR WO WILL CRUSH YOU!]] *Some jerks who don't recognize the grorious Zhonggua: **Burkina Fasoball **São Tomé and Príncipeball **Swazilandball **Vatican Cityball - We are officially athiest! If you want to spread your religion, it must be reviewed by state-apprloved chulches! **Marshall Islandsball **Palauball - Yuo little worthless scum! I will anchluss you! **Solomon Islandsball **Belizeball **Tuvaluball **Dominican Republicball **El Salvadorball **Guatemalaball **Haitiball - I hope you will soon recognize us after the aid we gib you during that ealthquake! **Nicaraguaball - We wirr soon open a canal that will rival Panama! Please recognize us soon! **Panamaball - We wirr soon control your awesome canal unless you recognize us soon! **Paraguayball **Saint Kitts and Nevisball **Saint Luciaball **Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Quotes *"Xisha and Nansha Islands is of glorious Zhongguo clay!" *"Fakka yuo ribenren!" *"Aiya! 不好! (Oh No!)" *"Ni hao Taiwan... 统一? (Unify?)" *"合併!!! (Anschluss!!!)" *"草泥马! (Motherfucker!)" *"他妈的... (Your mother...)" *"嘻嘻 (Xixi)" *"Political power grows out of the barrel of a gun." (Isn't that game banned in China? -_-) pls, every game is *"Fleedom? Time for some... Liberation..." Gallery China card.png Chinaballeu.png 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png Reddit comics *http://i.imgur.com/R5mZCei.png Reddit_Fedcom_ChinaandIndia.png|China and India (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_SmogRiderChina.png|Smog Rider China (icisimousa) Reddit_icisimousa_AITAF_0_All_in_the_China_Family.png|All in the Anglo Family #0 - All in the China Family (icisimousa) Reddit_TerraMaris_ChinasAddiction.jpg|China's Addiction (TerraMaris) Reddit_brain4breakfast_Traffic.png|Traffic (brain4breakfast) Reddit_Teh_Sauce_Guy_时间_(Time).png|时间 (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Reddit_bluesydinosaur_Fun_in_the_Pool.png|Fun in the Pool (bluesydinosaur) A different strike.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png|A Brief History of Namibian Clay Tibet's Uncertain Future.png Remilitarization.png Reddit 767 BRICS.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png China and Korea play a game.png|China and Korea Play a Game Unification isn't for all (HAPPY GERMAN UNITY DAY!).png What if the countryballs were of being bronies by adjt111-d62h0xp.png Bzsoc0r.png Polandball north korea the xionghaizi by yishuibeiwang-d5wcwrk.jpg Special Administrative Regionss Hate Mainlanders.png Repressive Memories.png 10306246 725721967497851 7921470093839971828 n.jpg 2wcPuf2.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 2).png The Chain of Gib.png PgO76bL.png RDhnTn9.png Pakistan's secret.jpg 5 star hotel.jpg little kitty.jpg Recognized.png enlightment.jpg Democratic quirks.jpg Country mottos.jpg I needings delp.png clean energy.jpg silence.jpg Team Russia.png HungryHungryMurica.png 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg Polandball46.png Europe and East Asia.png SDwysaX.png Jhh.png Links *Facebook page Category:China Category:Ching Chong Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Communism Category:Communist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Commie Nazis Category:Dim Sum Category:Superpowers Category:BRICS Category:AIIB Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Rich Category:Characters Category:Capitalism Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Atheist Category:Buddhist Category:Taoist Category:Christian Category:Anschluss Category:Republic Category:Large countryball Category:Kebab Removers